My Treasure
by Lttlwings
Summary: Eriol, known to be one of the most famous pirates, encounter someone who he longs to be with but at the same time despises. She not only returns for his help but also brings along some surprises as well! ET! Plz Review! FINISHED
1. She's Back

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

**Chapter 1**  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa sat alone at his cabinet. He, one of the most famous pirates, was fooled and tricked by a woman. The worst part of this whole story was that he had fallen in love. Being in love was ridiculous for any pirate and having your heart broken was suicidal.  
  
Luckily enough this truth was only considered to be a rumor and no one was crazy enough to know if it really was true. No one was crazy enough to defy Eriol and be killed by his unnatural powers.  
  
Drinking the last bottle of wine, Eriol threw the object across the room, shattering the bottle into pieces. He laughed bitterly while looking towards the portrait of the woman that ruined his life and managed to run away without him knowing.  
  
"Such beauty you are, but yet threatening like a rose." Spoke Eriol in fury as he smashed the portrait with his fist.  
  
He got up from his chair and opened the door to view the sea and his crew working at the ship.  
  
"Captain are you alright?" spoke one of the pirates.  
  
Eriol with a frown on his face asked, "How much did she take?"  
  
"Uh-most of the treasure we have been collecting for the past 7 years." He answered in a low tone, afraid to fury his master even further.  
  
His fist tightened as the frown deepened upon his charming face.  
  
Not only was he known by his powers and abilities but also his beauty. With all this element combined plus his great intelligence, Eriol Hiiragizawa managed to robe the most precious treasures found in the sea. For 7 years he had worked hard to obtain his fame and his richness and for 3 whole moths a woman was able to take his pride and money away.  
  
How he despised her.  
  
"Eriol." Spoke a voice, calling attention of his master as a feline approached calmly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's get back to the treasure map we have found. With so many missions ahead of us you'll soon forget Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Hearing that name brought back the angriness inside, suddenly a ball of fire collected itself on his hand as it roared in rage. The whole crew, except Spinel, stepped back away to hide themselves, they were afraid of the magic their master possessed.  
  
"Calm down Eriol. Go back to what we have been doing 3 months ago and you'll return to your normal self again. She will be soon forgotten."  
  
"I am myself!" he roared.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
The fire slowly disappeared. It was true, Eriol have been so angry in rage that he had forgotten to be a true captain. Things just got out of control, and the friendly, wise, funny, and great captain had become a cold monster. He couldn't help himself. It was his nature to be angry whenever he lost his temper.  
  
"Enough of this soaking." spat Eriol in disgust of his attitude. "Let's go back to the old days."  
  
With that said he took control of his ship once again.  
  
88888888888888888888

**(Passed 3 years) **

Eriol laughed contently with his crew as once again they have succeeded in their mission.  
  
"My loves." Spoke Eriol as he picked the golden coins to observe its beauty. "This victory calls for a celebration!" he announced to earn a great amount of cheers.  
  
Soon the food and beer were brought out and the festive began. Eriol drank and talked joyfully with his friends, while music were being played in the background. Laughter and cheers could be heard throughout the whole ship.  
  
"Captain! Captain! We've picked someone from the sea. Come! You must see." Spoke a short man, while pointing towards the direction.  
  
Eriol put down his beer and followed after the man. Indeed there was a wet body on the wooden floor surrounded by two other men from the crew. They stepped back as Eriol kneeled in front of the body to uncover the black cloak. Seeing their captain away the whole crew stopped the festive to join them in curiosity.  
  
"Now, now. Who might this unfortunate person be?" Eriol questioned grinning, as he pushed the cloak away.  
  
There laid a woman, faced down, with long raven hair and soft pale skin. She wore a simple jean short and a tank top, revealing much of her curved body. Unlike other pirates, Eriol did not devour beautiful women when found, but he was instead a gentleman at all times.  
  
"Captain look. There must be a tattoo on her arm, maybe a symbol of her group." Spoke the short man as he pointed at a spot on her arm.  
  
Eriol curiously then pushed her silky hair away from the spot to reveal the tattoo, which design was a crown and a heart inside.  
  
The whole crew gasped as they backed away from Eriol. With eyes open wide and the fury coming in full force, he knew exactly who this woman was. He silently got up as the crew opened way for their captain to pass.  
  
"Throw her back to the sea." He declared as he turned to walk away.  
  
They did not question his order. As they were about to pick her body up, the lady began to cough. Eriol stopped in his track as a frown appeared on his face. He still faced his back to the lady while the crew watched her intently.  
  
She slowly sat up and brushed her long hair back. Looking around she smiled, recognizing the place she was.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." She spoke, "How can I repay you?"  
  
Eriol grinned and turned around to look upon her lovely figure that somehow looked much more beautiful than before, and much more revealing as well. He started his way back as Tomoyo gazed upon his handsome figure that seemed to be even more gorgeous.  
  
Eriol kneeled in front of her, grinning at the unsurprised look on her face.  
  
"You." He started by lifting her shin up with his finger. "May leave this ship right now."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, although hearing very well the venom on his tone of voice. "Is this the way you treat your dear wife?"  
  
Tomoyo could feel his finger tremble in fury as fire burst into his eyes. "What wife?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "By law we're still married."  
  
Suddenly she felt a large hand grasp her throat menacingly. Although Eriol did squeeze, it wasn't to the point of chocking not killing her.  
  
"Such a lovely welcome gift my husband."  
  
Eriol let go of her and got up. "Leave or you'll die."  
  
Tomoyo watched him enter his cabinet as the whole crew stared upon her.  
  
"Hey guys. Long time no see." She greeted sheepishly.

888888888888888888888

Eriol thrust his cup onto the door, as he stared down on his tattoo, the exact copy of what the lady had on her arm.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji your back." He whispered between gritted teeth.  
  
He carved his nail upon the tattoo, as he scratched it deeply, causing his arm to bleed. But he didn't care. The tattoo being a symbol of their internal love was now much of a hatred symbol of the past.  
  
Eriol was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door, later a figure walked in.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Don't you ever ask before coming in?" Eriol replied while seeing the lady looking around the room.  
  
"No. You know that I don't do that." Tomoyo spoke smiling.  
  
"Your habit." He whispered, recalling everything. "Now. Haven't I told you to leave?" he continued dangerously.  
  
"You did, but I have a favor to ask." She replied approaching him calmly.  
  
"A favor?" he spat, "After what you've done to me? Never."  
  
"Not even for your wife?" Tomoyo insisted in a sweet tone.  
  
"Your not my wife anymore."  
  
"Fine." She spoke frustrated, "I'll pay for your service."  
  
"With my money I presume." Eriol replied mockingly.  
  
"No. With another favor."  
  
Eriol looked at her curiously. "With a favor you say."  
  
"Exactly, anything you want."  
  
He laughed, "What I want is gone now."  
  
"You mean, me?" she asked smiling.  
  
"No." Eriol replied, "My Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
She grinned, "There must be something you want, besides your Tomoyo."  
  
"Nothing you can give. Now leave."  
  
"Someone is in a foul mood." She spoke smiling. "Eriol..."  
  
He interrupted, "That's Captain Hiiragizawa for you."  
  
"Alright. Captain Hiiragizawa." She corrected with a sigh, "I'm talking about business here."  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"It involves a great amount of money."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"A big, large, humongous amount of money!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" Tomoyo whined in frustration as she raked her beautiful hair back.  
  
"When did you start using these type of clothes?" spoke Eriol out of the blues.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "This rag. I had nothing else to wear."  
  
Eriol frowned. "Don't you have the money to buy some new clothes?"  
  
"I lost it all."  
  
"What!" Eriol called out in disbelief.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "That's why I need your service."  
  
"You lost all my money? How could you woman!" Eriol spoke in fury.  
  
"I'll tell you that story later, but first I need your help. Remember I'll repay you back with a favor." Tomoyo spoke leaning forward with a smile.  
  
"Get out of here." Was all he said.  
  
She frowned. "Alright then, if your not going to help me I'll do this on my own." She concluded, as Tomoyo turned to leave.  
  
Eriol couldn't help but to fear for her, as much as he hated her, despised her being, he felt the urge to protect that beauty he loved. He groaned for such stupid feelings he wished that never existed.  
  
"Come back." He finally spoke, as Tomoyo was about to open the door.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked with a grin, she knew that he wouldn't let her go alone, he was still the gentleman.  
  
"I said that I'll help you get what you want." He replied, trying to hold the fury inside.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she walked back to the captain.  
  
"Thank you." She spoke, "Don't worry, you'll have your favor granted, so keep thinking of something good for yourself."  
  
"I'll try." He replied sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo only giggled, before leaning forward and kissing his lips. Eriol shocked by her move stood still. He didn't push back but neither did he kiss her back. Tomoyo pushing away smiled and walked out.  
  
"Have a nice day captain Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol coming back from his shocked state, cursed the woman, before throwing another cup towards the door.

* * *

Leave me a review please!!! It really has been a long time since I've last written a fic, but here I am again! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't hesitate in pressing the lil button down here and leave me a review!!! Thanx and cya in the next chapter! 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

Thank you for those who have reviewed and enjoyed this fic!

**Chapter 2  
**  
While sleeping comfortably on his bed, Eriol couldn't help but to feel a warm presence beside him. Somehow this warmth comforted him immensely and so the captain embraced the warmth close to his body. He then heard a soft moan as the warmth he held began to stir.  
  
Finding this event very strange, Eriol quickly opened his eyes to find Tomoyo cuddled up beside him while she laid her head onto his bare chest. He suddenly blushed while cursing himself for losing his composure.  
  
"Hey you! Wake up." Eriol began by shaking her arm.  
  
Tomoyo frowned a bit before shifting around and kept still in her sleep.  
  
He sighed. "Wake up. Hey wake up I said." He tried once again.  
  
Tomoyo moaned before embracing his body closely, presuming that it was her pillow, to dig her head onto. Eriol only managed to make himself feverishly blush.  
  
"Tomoyo!" he shouted in urge to feel his blood boil in such warmth.  
  
She didn't move nor shift herself from the noise. Surely the lady was still sleeping.  
  
Eriol calmed himself down while recalling the way he used to wake her up. He cursed. That was the only way, of course he didn't have any problems with that in the past, but now things had changed. Eriol sighed before pushing himself slightly up so that he could lean forward and hesitantly kiss her neck. It was still soft under his lips and much more sweeter than before.  
  
He could see her lips curve up in a smile as he continued to kiss her neck. Tomoyo then slowly opened her eyes and laughed at the ticklish effect that this procedure resulted. Eriol quickly stopped the kissing the minute she woke up.  
  
"Good morning!" Tomoyo chirped contently as she pressed her hands over Eriol's muscular chest, to lean herself forward.  
  
Eriol looked upon her with a frown, trying hard to brush away the feverish feeling inside of him, as he held up his upper body by the elbow. (By the way Tomoyo is wearing her undergarments!!!)  
  
"Do you mind getting up?" he spoke unhappily.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Alright." She answered while tracing his biceps before standing.  
  
"What were you doing here and in my bed?" he questioned.  
  
"I got no other place to sleep, besides we used to share the same bed." She explained simply with a smile.  
  
That only made Eriol's mood worsen, as his anger seemed to flame in fury. "Don't recall me about our past. Now, if you wanted a place to sleep you could have joined the rest of the crew down in the basement of the ship."  
  
"A lady, sleeping down there?" she asked. "No thank you."  
  
"A lady you say? Your more of a filthy thief to me." He spat, making her pretty face frown in response.  
  
She then quickly tried to slap him across his face put Eriol was much quicker to hold her hand back.  
  
"You may be quick and great in martial arts but don't forget who your dealing with here." Eriol spoke while frowning.  
  
Tomoyo pushed her hand away and picked up a shirt from inside Eriol's trunk. She then picked a random rope and tied around her waist to make herself a dress out of a the single piece of clothe. Without looking back she left the room.  
  
Eriol sighed in relief but somehow he couldn't help to feel sorry. Cursing himself that he even worried, the captain went back to his sleep.

888888888888888888888888888

Tomoyo leaned herself onto the wooden rail of the ship to look out at the beauty of the blue sea. She raked her hair back to feel the cool breeze and smell the salty air. Tomoyo sighed, sadden by Eriol's sudden change of attitude.  
  
It wasn't his fault. She knew it was her blame to take, and how much did she regret it.  
  
"Well, what's done, is done and I can't go back to the past." She whispered those comforting words to herself as her shoulders relaxed.  
  
"I won't go back to correct anything. No regrets." And suddenly a single tear fell from her eyes. Tomoyo wiped it out before recomposing herself.  
  
Relaxed and putting on a smile on her porcelain face, Tomoyo continued to observe the beautiful sea that she adored. 

888888888888888888888888  
  
"That is the plan." Finished Tomoyo as she stood before Eriol, while both faced the wooden desk with the map open.  
  
"Let me see if I get this. The treasure you want belongs to the group Blow, which are located in the island east from here."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Our job is to invade the base that they have installed themselves into so you can have the treasure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not only is this plan insane but the pirates from Blow are powerful. They are one of the top famous pirates in the world." Eriol concluded to the calm and smiling lady that seemed unaffected.  
  
"But Eriol."  
  
"Captain Hiiragizawa." He emphasized.  
  
She sighed. "Captain Hiiragizawa, you're also known as a top pirate. Besides you have your own powerful abilities."  
  
"I'm not going to risk my whole crew for a treasure that is not worth the risk."  
  
"Are you afraid?" she taunted.  
  
Eriol frowned deeply, "Don't call me a coward, for you know better than anyone that I'm not afraid of anything. What I'm worried about is the curse Blow has befallen himself into. One man with magic isn't enough to win this battle on his own."  
  
"Your worried about your men." Tomoyo realized, "You don't want them killed."  
  
"They're all I've got including this ship." Eriol answered silently.   
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but to feel sorry, but didn't, for he did not need the pity, not from her, not from anyone.  
  
She smiled. "And that is why I've got another plan to filter in without being noticed." Tomoyo continued.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I'll join their group and serve them. I'll bring the information needed to defeat them and get a way to steal the treasure."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"You told me you'd help." Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"You can't possibly think that you'll know everything within weeks! It'll take years for them to even begin to trust you." Explained Eriol in seriousness.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo spoke while smiling sadly, "That is why I've joined them 5 years ago."  
  
Eriol's eyes opened up widely to her revelation. She really was insane to risk her life in joining the group commanded by Blow. A pirate that killed for pleasure and money. How did she manage?

"Have they hurt you?" he demanded worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo bitterly laughed, "Of course they have! They are pirates Eriol! They aren't like you, they aren't a gentleman."  
  
Somehow her words stabbed painfully inside of him and all he wished to do was to protect her from the danger. She was too fragile. Although acting careless and tough outside, she was still delicate.  
  
Eriol tightened his fist, "Did they force themselves onto you?" he needed to know. He wouldn't accept the fact of another man touching her.  
  
"No. I wouldn't let them." Tomoyo replied with a frown on her face to those terrible memories, but quickly brushed it away. "Alright lets do this!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"No." Eriol spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't let you risk your neck."  
  
"I already have! Don't you walk out of this! I've risked these past 5 years with this horrid group to get the money. I won't let those 5 years be left in vain. Now if you won't help I'll find a way to do this on my own." Tomoyo burst out with a sudden anger, which took him by surprise.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and plastered on a smile. "I mean to say, you don't need to do this if your worried with your crew."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why me? Why have you come to me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because you're the only pirate that treated me with kindness and respect, something I never thought could exist from any pirate. Besides you saved me, remember, the day we met?"  
  
Eriol recalled that fateful day clearly. He had found her half dying of starvation. He took her in and cared for the lady until he somehow fell in love with her. Eriol grimaced when reminded of her departure, somehow now he knew why she left.  
  
"It was them, Blow, calling you back, wasn't it? That's why you were gone."  
  
Tomoyo winced hearing that, she had so hard tried to forget the love she somehow had developed towards Eriol. He was so different and so kind that anyone would have fallen for him. But Tomoyo couldn't take the risk of falling in love. Love was not needed in her life, she wouldn't allow this feeling to take her heart once again.  
  
Eriol was her first love and her last.  
  
"No. I left on my own account." She lied.  
  
Eriol felt his heart being stabbed by her words. How foolish he was to think that she had really fallen in love with him. He shook his head and looked up to gaze her.  
  
"Alright, enough of this crap about our past. Let's get your treasure and be done with this shit."  
  
"How long until we reach the island?" Tomoyo asked with a smile, glad that he had dropped the subject.  
  
"3 days at least." Eriol answered while looking down at the map.  
  
"Alright, by then we'll have it all set!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Plz leave me a review!!!! Wanna know what you think so far. The next chapter will be coming up soon, so plz be patient!!! Thanx again and cya! 


	3. Ready

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

.

**Chapter 3**  
  
That night Eriol's crew were having a party. Drinking, singing, and dancing were all included. No one seemed to be bothered by Tomoyo's presence since she stood a far watching them with a smile. How much did she miss them all. They were all her brothers in heart, every single one of them, as kind and gentle as their captain.  
  
She laughed at their silliness and sighed sadden to have left.  
  
As she gazed around them all her eyes came upon Eriol who chatted joyfully with his pals while drinking. How lovely he was. Smiling like a little kid with nothing to worry about, but mature to lead his ship to victory.  
  
"He would have been a good father." Tomoyo whispered, sadly smiling while clutching her heart that somehow pained.  
  
"A father you say?"  
  
Startled by the voice, the lady jerked her head around to find Spinel walking towards her direction with an amused look upon his cute cat face.  
  
"Ah Spinel. Eriol's most trusted feline. How are you doing?" Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Fine. Just great, and how about you malady?"  
  
Tomoyo chuckled, "Great."  
  
Spinel grinned, "So did I heard the word father?"  
  
Tomoyo tried to hide her worries by smiling, "Nope."  
  
"Indeed you have changed my girl." Spinel spoke as he observed her figure. "Don't be afraid to tell the truth. One way or another things might be revealed."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "It's nothing important." She lied while holding her tears behind, "Nothing at all you silly cat."  
  
Spinel laughed, "A silly cat I am but wise as his master."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Come and join us!" spoke a few drunk men at the crowd of dancing people.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled. "Well they're calling me. It was good talking to you again Spinel." with that said she ran towards the group.  
  
Spinel only observed the young lady laugh and take the cup of beer offered to her hands. He sighed with a knowing smile, maybe things might change for her, and she might not have to worry much about life.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Eriol led the drunk lady into his cabinet room. She knew that she would get drunk easily, but Tomoyo insisted on drinking with the men all night long.  
  
As Eriol closed the door behind, he turned to catch Tomoyo undressing herself to sleep.  
  
"Hey calm down there!" spoke Eriol blushing as he stopped her from taking her bra.  
  
"Hic, what are, hic, you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Stopping you from exposing yourself naked in front of me." Eriol replied with a grin.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Thank, hic, you."  
  
He sighed at her siliness. "Ok, lets get you to be bed."  
  
"Hic, right now?" she spoke in disappointment.  
  
"Yes right now."  
  
"Hic, but I, hic, want to dance!"  
  
"No you don't." Eriol insisted as he pushed her towards the bed near the window.  
  
Tomoyo turned to face the gentleman as she smiled beautifully at him. She let her body press agaisnt him while tracing a finger down his face to his soft lips. Eriol stood there watching her and couldn't help but to feel his heart beat faster.  
  
Drunk, but still beautiful under the silver moonlight. How much did he miss her.  
  
No matter what he did or tried he couldn't get rid of the stupid feeling called love. He despised her for that, but at the same time felt somehow grateful. Tomoyo was the only woman that accepted him for who he relly was, not because of his fame or richness. Despite the fact that she stole away his treasures and left, the time they spent together was proof enough for him that they were really in love. Although he did not admite his feelings he still cherished those moments inside.  
  
"Eriol." she whispered silently, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes." he replied while holding her close to him.  
  
"Would you not..." before she could finish her sentence the lady fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Eriol sighed as he lift her up and delicatly placed her onto his bed. He took a glimpse of her mesmerizing figure before covering her up with a blanket and leaving the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
Tomoyo woke up with a great headache the next morning.  
  
She never had enjoyed drinking but the thought of escaping her troubled mind led her to her drunkenness. With a sigh of disapproval of her attitude, Tomoyo laid back down onto the bed as she looked out of the window to see a small island a far.  
  
Memories from the past began to flash back into her mind. The pirates from Blow had destroyed everything she loved.  
  
With anger, Tomoyo quickly got up and put on some clothes before opening the door to find the ship empty. She quickly then picked up a horn that they kept inside a barrel. This horn usually announced any emergancies. Well, this was sort of an emergancy.  
  
With a great blow, the noise pierced throughout the ship, as suddenly a crowd of men began to standpede themselves out of the basement with an alarmed expression on their faces. They all held their weapons high to attack, but they only found Tomoyo standing there with a satisfied smile.  
  
Eriol appearing among the crowd, made his way through to met up with Tomoyo. He snatched the horn away from her hands and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling you all for a meeting."  
  
"Your insane! Do you want to scare us to death by thinking that we were under attack?!?"  
  
Tomoyo only laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"Think this is funny?" he grinned to hear that twinkling sound of her laughter.  
  
"No captain." she answered sarcasticly with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Alright, tell me what's the big emergancy."  
  
"We are almost there. We must prepare ourselves."  
  
"We are prepared. We know the strategy." Eriol answered.  
  
"We have to revise everything again. This plan has to work." she insisted in seriousness.  
  
"It will Tomoyo. I promise it'll work." he assured, making her feel protective like always when he was around.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he added.  
  
"More than you think." she replied with a smile.

* * *

Sorry for ending the chapter here!!! Got loads of work to do and I have so little time!!! I'll try to update chapter 4 earlier or at least make it a bit longer!! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!! Leave me a review plz!! Thanx and cya around!

.


	4. Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!

Special dedication to AnimeAngel302, lil teapot of sun, Katy, silent-piru, CAT GODDESS, yan, and angel formm ur nightmare!!!

Enjoy the chapter!

.  
**Chapter 4  
  
**The large marble room with enormous windows was big enough to occupy the hundreds of men that were huge and strong savages of a pirate. Nasty faces that had no great intelligence, these men had only one purpose, to follow orders and fight.  
  
The master. A tall man with well built body, black jet hair and bloody red eyes that gazed like a hawk. He the captain, known as Blow sat at his armchair surrounded by his fellow members, unafraid of the world outside.  
  
"Master. She's back." announced one of the man.  
  
"Let her in." he spoke with a grin.  
  
80808080808080  
  
The gateman pushed the large metal doors, opening the entrance for Tomoyo and Eriol. She held the rope that tied Eriol's hand tightly onto her grip. With a sigh and Eriol's encouraging look, she stepped forward to meet Blow.  
  
As she walked towards the front, Tomoyo ignored the smirking faces of the men that gazed upon her from a far. Nasty looks that watched her steps as Eriol attentively kept his gaurd, hoping that nothing would turn out wrong.  
  
She approached with a smile plastered upon her face as anger boiled inside her heart.  
  
Blow greeted her. "Tomoyo my most favorite member. What have you brought me?"  
  
Tomoyo bowed before responding, "Him." she pointed at Eriol, who frowned to see Blow's face.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa." he sounded surprised. "Caught by me dear Tomoyo."  
  
"Blow." she suddenly interrupted him. "I would like to handle him in my own way."  
  
He laughed in amusement, "Such attitude my lady."  
  
"I have some unfinished business with this little prat here." Tomoyo explained sheepishly, making everyone laugh.  
  
"I understand your urge my Tomoyo." spoke Blow with a evil smile as he approached her figure. "But in the end I want his head."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
Blow smiled, "That's my girl." he spoke while tracing his finger down Tomoyo's face.  
  
Eriol watched with fury as he calmed himself down before doing anything irrational to ruin the whole plan. Why did he have to agree with her in the first place, watching his love being touched by another man was a torture.  
  
"I'm busy now Blow." spoke Tomoyo gripping his hand away before he could touch her lips.  
  
Blow smirked and walked back to his seat. "Before you leave Tomoyo, you have a little visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
A 3 year-old little girl walked in to stand beside Blow who circled his arm around her little waist.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo whispered in alarm.  
  
Eriol observed the little girl curiously, he had never seen her before but something about her made him worry for her safety. She was indeed a beautiful little girl with long raven hair and fair pale skin, just like Tomoyo. Eriol then gazed down to find her own eyes, as he stared in disbelief at the identical azure orbs from the little girl.  
  
Those eyes were just like his own.  
  
"Aren't you happy Tomoyo? In seeing your own daughter?" spoke Blow nastily.  
  
Eriol's eyes opened wide in realization, as Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
He laughed, "This little girl came searching for you."  
  
"What will you do?" Tomoyo questioned in fear but maintained her calmness before him.  
  
"Nothing. I don't have any use for a little girl. As long as you keep her away from my path she won't be harmed." Blow explained calmly. "Go little girl. Go to your mother."  
  
Sakura smiling quickly launched herself towards Tomoyo's embracing arms. She picked her daughter up tightly.  
  
"Excuse me." with that said she lead Eriol away from the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"You. Stay here outside waiting. Don't you dare move." Tomoyo ordered as she left Eriol standing outside the door.  
  
The lady then quickly sat her daughter onto the bed and kneeled down to face her.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing? Haven't I told you to stay home with aunt Linda?" Tomoyo asked sternly.  
  
"Sorry mommy but I got worried and went out to find you." she spoke smiling.  
  
"Don't you do this to me my daughter." sighed the lady in tiredness.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, but I've missed you."  
  
She couldn't help but to smile towards that angel face. How much have she changed? She didn't know, but enough to love her daughter with all her heart.  
  
"I've missed you too." Tomoyo whispered as she embraced her closely.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo recalled, was named after her best friend.  
  
Tomoyo had once lived in a calm village where her parents taught her that love would not take anyone far in this dangerous and cruel world, where pirates began to grow throughout. A harsh lesson, but something that Tomoyo embraced. The only love she had was for her parents, her best friend, and now her daughter, but secretly to someone else she would not acknowledge.  
  
Tragedy had struck her in the young age of 10 when pirates, commanded by their captain called Blow, attacked her village. Fortunately Tomoyo was out at the sea alone but when she came back everything she cared and loved for was destroyed. Her best friend Sakura was buried under the burned houses as well as her parents. When she saw the only flag that stood upright, showing the sign of the Blow pirates, Tomoyo learned the true meaning of the word anger.  
  
From that day on she wanted revenge.  
  
A rich woman called Sonomi, who Tomoyo grew to care for, adopted the young girl. Soon she learned the arts of fighting and joined herself with the Blow group hoping that one day she could steal their precious treasures and kill them all in the end. Blow did accept her in and her job was to steal and bring back whatever she stole or found.  
  
On one of her journeys, Tomoyo was caught by a storm and found herself almost dying of starvation on an isolated island. It was there where Eriol Hiiragizawa saved her.  
  
Falling madly in love with him made her do crazy things, including getting herself married, which in the end turned out to be a blessing. Soon Tomoyo got herself pregnant with his child but fear took over her mind. Tomoyo was afraid that he would throw her out, for a pirate did not have a family to take care of. Although knowing that Eriol was different she still had her doubts and so she left him without telling the truth.  
  
She had her baby and took care of her with all her love. Soon Tomoyo found her maternal side and the child grew to be lovely, beautiful and witty. This child was smart and wise just like her father. Sakura had grown to take each special feature from her parents. Despite of everything, Tomoyo couldn't give up on her horrible past, and so sadly she had to leave her little one with her friend Linda before heading back to her duty for revenge.  
  
"Mommy are you okay?" asked Sakura, worried as she felt her mother's body tremble.  
  
Tomoyo quickly recomposing herself, hastily wiped her tears away. She let go of the embrace and looked into her daughter's eyes.  
  
"You must go back to safety."  
  
"No mommy." Sakura protested.  
  
"Listen angel, this place is not safe for you."  
  
"Mommy I want you back home with me." she insisted in worrisome.  
  
Tomoyo sighed at her stubbornness, "I'll deal with you later but promise me you'll stay out of danger."  
  
"Ok." she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Stay in this room." spoke Tomoyo sternly, "I have work to do now."  
  
"You'll be safe mom." Sakura assured cutely.  
  
"Love you." she smiled.  
  
"Love you more mommy."  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Tomoyo locked the door to the cell, as Eriol gazed at his new accommodation, not really a welcoming place to stay.  
  
"Here Eriol take this, you'll need it." Tomoyo offered.  
  
Eriol slowly then circled his hand around her wrist and took the two objects. A key to his cell and a dagger, both objects, which he hid inside his pocket pants.  
  
"Now, I need to know whose child is that little girl."  
  
Tomoyo panicked, quickly she looked down at the ground before looking back up with a lazy smile. "I assure you that she isn't yours." she lied.  
  
"Tomoyo tell me the truth." he urged.  
  
"She isn't yours." she lied again trying to step away but was held back by Eriol's grip, which was still around her wrist.  
  
"The truth." he urged again wanting to know everything.  
  
"Stop this. I need to get back up." Tomoyo replied trying to escape the subject.  
  
Eriol seeing the fear in her eyes, despite the fact that she was frowning, decided to let go of her hand. He had learned to read her eyes carefully and could now decipher her like an open book, even though she was the perfect actress.  
  
Eriol then leaned forward towards the bar of his cell. "What will we do next? Now that little Sakura is involved in this story there will sure be some change of plans."  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow with everything figured out. At the mean time, try to look as if you were tortured." Tomoyo answered grinning.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "I'll try."  
  
"Good night then. Sweet dreams." Tomoyo spoke as she turned away.  
  
"Tomoyo." he called back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She's beautiful as her mother."  
  
Tomoyo smiled contently and left him in the dungeon that night still in a curious mind.

* * *

Thank you for the support u all Plz Review and leave me an opinion!!! 

.


	5. Promise

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

Thank you for the support!!! Luv ya lots and keep sending me u'r great reviews!! Enjoy the chapter! 

**Chapter 5**  
  
It was still too early for anyone to be awake, but something made him alert, as Eriol gazed attentively to the sound of footsteps approaching. He had his hand gripped around the dagger inside his pocket in case someone wanted to pick up a fight with him. Soon the person came to view as she stood gazing at the stranger up front.  
  
Eriol sighed in relief, as he saw who it was. He smiled and slowly approached the girl that stood gazing at him curiously.  
  
"Hey there. What are you doing down here without your mother?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I wasn't sleepy. So I went to look around." she answered sweetly.  
  
Such resemblance of Tomoyo and some of himself as well. Eriol couldn't help but to feel amused at how those little azure eyes shined like his own.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No. You don't seem bad."  
  
Eriol smiled. "What's your name little one?" he asked just to keep a conversation.  
  
"Sakura." she replied proudly, making him chuckle.  
  
"Lovely name."  
  
"What's your name mister?"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa." he answered.  
  
"A pirates name." she deciphered smiling, making him impressed.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of pirates?" he asked confused that she would be smiling, for little kids would usually be scared of them.  
  
"No because my mommy told me that my daddy was a pirate."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Do you know his name?"  
  
"No. Mother won't tell me."  
  
He chuckled. It would have been too easy if she did tell her daughter the name.  
  
"Sakura you better get back to your room. It is not safe here." Eriol urged kindly.  
  
"I can defend myself mister." she spoke. "Look." and with her hand out stretched flames of fire burst from her little palm.  
  
Eriol looked surprised, no doubt now, she was indeed his daughter. Why haven't Tomoyo told him? That woman! But now he knew the truth and knew that she had inherited his powers of magic. A proud father he was.  
  
"Listen Sakura. Lets make a promise." Eriol started.  
  
"What promise mister?"  
  
"I'll promise you a wish in exchange for something."  
  
"A wish?" she replied in excitement.  
  
"Yes." he assured with a chuckle at her cuteness. "What would you like?"  
  
"I want my mother home with me and I want my father back too."  
  
Eriol smiled, "Now that's two wishes, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
Sakura nodded her head excitedly, she knew that she could trust this man.  
  
"Alright, in exchange, I don't want you to use your powers until I say you can. Alright?"  
  
If she did show her powers the consequences would probably be that Blow would want to use her as a weapon. He could never let that happen.  
  
"Ok." Sakura responded obediently.  
  
"Does your mother know about your magic?"  
  
"No. I haven't showed her yet. No one knows about it except you mister."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Alright. That's good. Now do you promise me?"  
  
Sakura smiled and showed her pinky, which Eriol chuckled and held her pinky with his large pinky. The promise was sealed.  
  
"Ok. Now go back to your room or your mother will get worried."  
  
Sakura waved and smiled, "Bye mister." and left.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Tomoyo hurriedly walked into the dungeon room to find Eriol sitting on the hay while looking out the small window.  
  
"Eriol I've got little time to speak so listen and don't speak a word until I'm done."  
  
"Ok." he obeyed while getting up to stand before her.  
  
"Blow and his crew will be leaving to a nearby village for an attack. He will leave few men here on guard. While they are out your crew will filter in without notice to steal the treasures to bring it back to the ship, while I'm going to poison Blow's food."  
  
"Sounds great, but are you sure he will be gone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, be careful." Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
"I will." answered Tomoyo smiling as she quickly walked away.  
  
"Tomoyo!" he called.  
  
"What?"  
  
Eriol quickly thrust her something, which she caught. Opening her hands she found a whistle.  
  
"Call if you're in any danger."  
  
"I will." with a gratitude smile she left.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Tomoyo my girl. Listen." spoke Blow as he approached the lady that stood before him. "I want you to take care of things in the base."  
  
"I will Blow, you know I will." Tomoyo spoke smiling as always to his face.  
  
"I don't want you messing around. You know what happens when I get angry." he whispered dangerously.  
  
"Blow, don't you trust me?" she asked in fear to hear a no after all her hard work.  
  
"Of course I do." he smirked while picking her strands of hair and smelling the sweet scent.  
  
She felt disgusted but kept her smile on, looking as if she didn't care.  
  
"Where will you be heading off?" she asked, wanting to know how much time he would take out at his mission.  
  
"A village nearby, taking us about 5 hours of trip or more."  
  
"Pretty close from the usual trips you make Blow."  
  
"True, but this little trip involves a great amount of money in the end."  
  
"Cheers for us."  
  
"Alright." spoke Blow stepping away and looking at his men, "Let's head out."  
  
"Mommy!" cried a little voice as Tomoyo quickly averted her head to find her daughter being carried away by one of the pirates.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
Blow smirked. "In case something happens to my base Tomoyo girl."  
  
"You can't! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" she urged as she watched her daughter disappear with the pirate. "I thought you said you trusted me."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't react or she would show her fear. She had to look strong and smile, to hide everything. She had to, or they would end up in a bad position.  
  
"It's for precautions my dear. I won't hurt her, not if things here turn up the way I want it to be." he answered with a evil smile.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back still with the fear for her daughter. "Take care of her and I'll take care of things here." with those last words, Blow smirked and walked off, as Tomoyo stood still with her fist trembling at her side.  
  
Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she kept her posture and walked to accomplish her plan that she waited for such a long time to execute.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Soon Eriol's crew entered the base without any notice. Tomoyo secretively and silently led them to the hidden chamber of the treasures that she had been introduced since the day she stole her first golden chest. Unlocking the door she handed the crew a map, showing all the hidden traps and secret codes to be inserted. With an encouraging smile, she bid them good luck.  
  
Quickly heading towards the kitchen, Tomoyo took from inside her pocket a bottle of liquid poison. Once that fatal liquid swam into the blood veins of the person she or he would die instantly. She poured the whole liquid inside the pot of soup and hoped that everything would turn out the way she planned.  
  
Going back to the treasure chamber she found the crew coming back out with two or three treasure chests each. Tomoyo quickly opened one of the chests to find gold sparkling inside. Smiling and embracing them joyfully she sent them back to the ship and told them to stay nearby for any help needed.  
  
Closing the chamber doors and putting the golden key back to its place, Tomoyo sighed contently that this part of the plan had finished with success.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Eriol." whispered Tomoyo as she walked towards his cell.  
  
Hearing her voice, he quickly got up from his spot to meet her up front.  
  
"How was it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Fine. The first part turned out to be fine."  
  
"Great." he smiled.  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo spoke hesitantly but soon looked up determined. "There has been a change of plan."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo took the key from inside her pocket and unlocked the door to let Eriol out of the jail. He stepped towards her direction as he waited for a response.  
  
"I'm going to stay and you're going away." Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"What?!? Are you insane woman! Why do you want to stay?"  
  
"I have something else to do, but you..." she spoke with difficulty, "You helped me enough, now leave."  
  
Eriol smiled, "I still want my payment, you promised me for my service."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "That, you'll have to wait later."  
  
"Later when?"  
  
"When we met up again." she answered sadly.  
  
"Tomoyo my job here is still not done." Eriol spoke in seriousness.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I have a promise to accomplish." he explained recalling what Sakura asked for. "Besides I can't leave you here alone."  
  
"But I don't need you anymore. I told you I'll pay you later." Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"It's not the payment I'm worried about, it's you! Now, you're coming with me whether you like it or not Tomoyo." Eriol replied while taking her hand and pushing a blushing lady away.  
  
Tomoyo quickly recomposed herself and jerked her hand away from his grip. "Eriol its fine." she smiled fakly. "Leave. I'm all right alone. You must not get yourself more involved in this mess."  
  
Eriol looked into her lovely eyes and read its depth. He then slowly embraced her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Stop pretending that your alright when your not. It's ok to ask for help. Your not alone on this anymore. I'm here with you Tomoyo." Eriol whispered truthfully making her smile genuinely and feel protective.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered in great joy as she held him close to her.  
  
"Now lets leave this place. Pick everything you need and I'll fetch Sakura."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What?" he asked perplexed by her response.  
  
"You can't fetch her up Eriol." she whispered again as tears finally broke themselves free from her eyes. "Blow took her along with him."  
  
"What!!!" he called out in anger as he cursed the man.  
  
If Blow dared touch her little one he would kill and tear him into pieces.  
  
"I don't know what to do." she sobbed silently.  
  
Eriol slightly pushed her back to look down at her wet face. He smiled, trying to calm her down. "I won't let him hurt her. I promise. Do you understand."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head as Eriol slowly brushed her tears away with his feather kisses, which surprised her and made her blush.  
  
"Eriol I need to tell you something." she started but was silenced by his finger pressed against her lips softly.  
  
"Not now, we need to greet Blow with a special surprise." Eriol spoke grinning.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"A plan that will work."

* * *

Hello ppl!!!! I'm finally in my vacations!!!! Don't know if I'm gonna travel, if not I'll have time to write my fics! 

Well plz review!! Thanx again and cya all in the next chapter! :)


	6. Be Mine

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
Blow and his crew arrived exhausted from the trip, but they still laughed and rejoiced for their victory. The men carrying the huge amount of treasures quickly walked towards the chamber doors, while Blow took his place on his armchair.  
  
The whole crew then headed towards the chamber, where everyone entered to leave the treasures in their spot, but when they were about to leave the doors it suddenly closed and the lights turned off.  
  
"What happened?" asked one of them.  
  
"Who turned the lights out?" spoke another.  
  
"I did." responded a voice and soon the room was lit by fire.  
  
The light was turned up again and Eriol and his crew surrounded blow's pirates.  
  
"Hello guys." and the attack began.  
  
88888888888888888888888888  
  
Tomoyo casually walked into the main room to met Blow sitting at his throne.  
  
"Why are they taking so long? Stupid men, can't do a simple task I ask!" raged Blow impatiently.  
  
"Your back. Welcome home Blow." spoke Tomoyo sweetly, as she stood before him smiling.  
  
"You look happy my dear." he spoke smirking.  
  
"Well, my captain is back and the base is in order. What more can I ask?"  
  
"Your daughter of course." He replied. "Here take her." and he pushed the little girl away from his side.  
  
Sakura ran towards her mother, who felt relieved to see her little girl out of harm.  
  
"Sakura." whispered Tomoyo as she kneeled down to talk. "Go to the garden and pick up some flowers, alright?"  
  
"Ok mommy." she replied as she quickly walked away looking back once to see her mother smile towards her.  
  
Tomoyo now felt secured, her daughter would meet up with one of Eriol's pirates, who would safely guard her at the ship. Now all will be done when she finished off with Blow.  
  
"You love your daughter don't you?" Blow asked with a neutral expression.  
  
Tomoyo surprised by the question only nodded her head.  
  
"You're different Tomoyo." Blow started as he observed her with his head on top of his palm. "Your something special and rare."  
  
"Your point Blow?" Tomoyo asked not interested in hearing his praises.  
  
He chuckled, "Such an impatient woman you are when you're around me." he spoke while getting up to approach her. "But yet you have all the patience in the world for your daughter."  
  
"She's different Blow." She answered, "Why? Are you jealous of my child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tomoyo was taken aback by his response while realizing how unusually close he was from her now, as he gazed at her attentively. He seemed to devour her figure with those red eyes of his.  
  
Tomoyo uneasily laughed. "You? Jealous?"  
  
"Why yes my Tomoyo. Are you surprised?" he whispered near her ear as he brushed her strands of hair away from her face.  
  
Tomoyo was about to push his hand aside when Blow stopped her move.  
  
"I want you Tomoyo." He whispered, again sending fear around her body. "I want you to be mine!"  
  
"Don't joke with me Blow." Tomoyo frowned as she stepped back.  
  
Blow smirked. "Can't I be serious? I want you to be my wife."  
  
Tomoyo tried to laugh but felt her throat dry up while feeling herself tremble. Just the thought of him being her father's daughter made her sick.  
  
"Tomoyo you've been here for 5 years now. Don't you want a higher rank? Be my wife and you'll rule with me." He spoke as he approached once again, taking her hands within his.  
  
Tomoyo jerked away, "No Blow. I'm content with where I am."  
  
He frowned at her response. "Think about it." He urged as he pushed her towards him yet again.  
  
"No thank you." She tried to maintain calm, but failed as she urged him to let lose of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned smiling at her panic.  
  
Tomoyo tried to push away but he wouldn't allow her to move. Blow laughed and brought his lips near her ear.  
  
"I want a child from you."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened wide in terror as she pushed harder away. "Never will I bear you any child Blow. Now let me go!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Your weak in front of me."  
  
Tomoyo frowned and gathered all her strength. With a swift move she was able to kick his stomach and punch his face when her hands were freed at last. Blow looked up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He smiled towards Tomoyo who stood ready for any counter attack.  
  
"Your nothing in fornt of me." He repeated with an evil smile.  
  
"Come then." Tomoyo spoke confidently as Blow moved forward.  
  
As he approached Tomoyo kicked but he was gone in a swift. He then showed up again behind her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"As you were saying." laughed Blow in delight. "My sweet, silly girl." he then lowered down and licked her neck.  
  
Feeling the horrid sensation, Tomoyo managed to turn around and slap his face really hard. Blow gazed upon her again but this time with anger on his face. He was impatient and Tomoyo quickly ran back.  
  
"Come here Tomoyo." he demanded, "I will make you mine no matter what."  
  
With that said he launched forward in hast but something strong punched him violently back towards the wall.  
  
"Not if I'm here you're not!" answered a voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked around to find Eriol approaching with a comforting smile to his wife, which she smiled back in great content and relief.  
  
Blow pushing himself away from the wall looked at them both. "A conspiracy against me." he whispered in realization. "No matter. I will kill you, Eriol, with my own hands."

* * *

Sorry for the late update!!! Had my exams and some art/computer projects to hand in! But hey here is the chapter!!! Also I didn't know how to rate this fic, so I put PG, if u think it's wrong plz leave me a msg in u'r review so I can change it, so I wouldn't be in trouble with fanfiction!

Thanx for those who are enjoying this fic!!! More updates to come and new fics yet to be written down!!! Review plz if u can!!!! Thanx again!!!!!


	7. Free

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

Thank you:

_Pensieve000_: Thank you for leaving me a reviews on each chapter!!! I'm really glad u liked my fic!!! Thanx! -Hugs-

_Lolo_: You're really sweet!!! Thank u for the review and there isn't a cliffhanger in this chapter! You can breath now chapter 7 is here!!! Thank you once again :) -Hugs-

_Shannon_: Thank you for u'r review. Although u were very brief I'm glad that u liked it! -Hugs-

_Cat Goddess: _It does but I was mainly inspired by the manga 'One Piece'! Oh and I changed the rating now :)

-Enjoy the chapter!-  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
Tomoyo could see his anger rise rapidly as Blow's eyes became redder and redder. That meant that his powers would double each time. This was part of the curse he had unfortunately bestowed himself into. The final stage of his curse, she did not know, and Tomoyo did not wish to find out so soon.  
  
Eriol quickly then approached the lady, "Leave me with him. Go back to the ship." he whispered.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving you to do my job." she replied determined.  
  
"Woman you'll just get in the way." Eriol urged for her safety.  
  
Suddenly both of them were punched back towards the wall. Eriol in a swift move pushed Tomoyo towards his front, cushioning her from hitting the wall but doubling the painful impact towards himself.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried realizing what he had done. "Don't due this!"  
  
"I believe I've just did." he replied grinning.  
  
"Stop joking around." Tomoyo warned worriedly.  
  
"A 'thank you' would have been just fine."  
  
"Such affection." blurted out Blow as he approached the couple that quickly got up from their position. "This will end now!" he exclaimed, as his eyes got redder.  
  
Eriol pushed Tomoyo away as he gathered fire into his both hands and thrust the great flames towards Blow. It hit him right in the stomach, sending the man backwards in pain to feel the burning affect. Blow quickly got up and advanced, not caring for his injury.  
  
Eriol smirked and went to meet Blow up for an attack. Punches and kicks were given towards one another until Blow was hit right on his face, sending him right towards the hard concrete floor.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at how the result was showing up. Indeed her husband was strong. Although having hope for their victory Tomoyo still couldn't help but to feel uneasy about something. They were fighting Blow, a man that would do anything to win. She was sure this would not turn out to be so easy as it seemed.  
  
Eriol seeing the man lying down on the floor with his eyes closed, approached him cautiously. He kicked him slightly for any reaction but nothing. As he was about to back away, Blow suddenly grabbed Eriol by the leg and pushed him down. Blow then pushed himself up from the floor and raised his fist towards the air. Eriol looked up towards the punch that was aiming his head. Quickly he rolled away, causing Blow to crack up the floor instead of his head.  
  
Eriol then picked himself up in time to throw a flame of fire onto Blow's figure while he tried to yank his fist out from the ground. Receiving the impact caused Blow's head to bleed, as he stood up frowning in great anger.  
  
"Had enough?" Eriol asked with a smirk.  
  
"You will not beat me!" he exclaimed in rage as the redness of his eyes suddenly turned black.  
  
Slowly and terrifying, Blow's body began to grow and change. His skin became harder and darker. His head began to change shape as his body suffered a strange transformation. Tomoyo and Eriol watched in horror. So this was his final stage of anger. The curse he had bestowed himself into.  
  
Finally it stopped and there stood a gigantic serpent with red bloody eyes hissing towards the couple.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened wide to see the monster, so huge and gigantic that she couldn't move from her fear. Blow seeing her reaction spoke.  
  
"Tomoyo, my girl, you weren't suppose to see this. You weren't supposed to fear me."  
  
"I don't fear you." she lied trying to grin but failed.  
  
He laughed bitterly, "You weren't suppose to find out about this final stage." he spoke. "I was cursed by a magician who happened to live in one of the towns which I destroyed. Before I could kill this man he put me under a spell. Since then I get angry easily and turn into this serpent and worst of all I may not swim to pick up the treasures I wish."  
  
"It was your own fault you ended up the way you are." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Now it's too late to correct my mistakes." Blow whispered as he gazed towards Eriol and hissed. "Back to business." and with that said he advanced.  
  
It was much harder to escape his fury tail and his large body that seemed to surround him from everywhere. Eriol gathered the fire from his hands and thrust it against him, the result, Blow did not receive a single scratch.  
  
He laughed, "My skin protects me from your magic Hiiragizawa. Now. What will you do?"  
  
Suddenly the large tail hit Eriol from behind as Blow began to circle his victim with his serpent body. Slowly he began to squeeze Eriol tightly, making him cry in pain.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called in horror as she picked a sword nearby and advanced.  
  
She tried to slash him but Blow was quicker as he disarmed her and threw the lady towards the wall.  
  
"Tell me Tomoyo."  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked frowning deeply while ignoring the pain.  
  
"Tell me that your mine and I'll spear your life." he answered with a evil smile.  
  
"I will never be yours!" she spat disgusted by the idea.  
  
He hissed menacingly as he squeezed his victim tighter, making him cry in pain again.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called out desperately as she quickly dashed to pick up the sword and point it towards Blow. "Let him go!"  
  
Blow frowned, "Tell me Tomoyo, what is this man to you?" he asked.  
  
She looked confused but responded. "A friend."  
  
"Is it so?" he replied and tightened his grasp upon Eriol.  
  
"Stop!" Tomoyo demanded in fear. "Don't you dare hurt him!"  
  
"He is nothing but a friend to you my Tomoyo." Blow hissed mockingly.  
  
"I am not your Tomoyo!" she cried in anger.  
  
"You will be when your little friend here dies!"  
  
Slowly he began to torture Eriol once again. Making him feel the unbearable pain as he desperately tried to struggle himself out of his position. The more he struggled the more the pain came. Eriol couldn't help but to cry the agony of this torture, making Tomoyo gasp in terror. She couldn't take this anymore.  
  
She did not want to watch the only man she loved to be tortured by this monster. The man that changed her life, the man that gave her everything he could with love. She just couldn't let him die not after the great impact Eriol had caused upon her heart.  
  
"Die." whispered Blow with delight.  
  
"No!!!" Tomoyo cried and advanced forward by stabbing his body fiercely with the sword.  
  
Blow hissed in pain put thrust her once again towards the wall.  
  
"You will not kill the man I love." she confessed in a whisper.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"I said. You will not kill the man I love!" she repeated in a clear and loud voice.  
  
"You love him?" he spat in disbelief. "This man? You love him! I will not let this be!!!"  
  
"Jealous?" Eriol mocked, although feeling terrible by the pain, he couldn't be more happier, more content, more surprised to hear Tomoyo confess her love for him.  
  
Somehow her outburst made his strength come back. Eriol then remembering the dagger he had inside his pocket slowly struggled his hand to grab the weapon. With his strength left he stabbed Blow deeply inside, causing him to hiss loudly.  
  
"I will end this!" the serpent cried as he began to squeeze once again.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" he replied grinning.  
  
Eriol ignoring the pain quickly gathered the fire into his hand. Gripping the stabbed dagger, he transferred the fire into Blow's body. Blow feeling the burning sensation and the pain, let go of Eriol as he quickly moved away. He then took another sword nearby and pointed towards the serpent that hissed menacingly towards him.  
  
"Game over." Eriol whispered with a grin, as he was about to advance his attention was called back by a small voice from behind.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Sakura as she dropped the bouquet of flowers that she held, to run towards her injured mother.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tomoyo urged as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I came to take you away." she replied worriedly.  
  
"Where is the man from the ship?"  
  
"I ran away from him."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked confused, "You were suppose to be safe with him."  
  
"He told me you would come but you were taking too long mommy. I disobeyed him and ran away to search for you." Sakura explained innocently as she hugged Tomoyo tightly.  
  
"Tomoyo take her out! Now!" Eriol warned.  
  
Blow seeing him distracted took this opportunity to thrust him far away against the wall, making Eriol's pained body to weaken by the strong impact. He clasped his mouth close with his hands as blood sprang out, due to his injury.  
  
Blow smirked before looking towards the two girls. He hissed and advanced towards their direction. Tomoyo realizing the danger quickly pulled Sakura away as she spoke hurriedly.  
  
"Go my daughter! Run away now!"  
  
"No!" she cried back, "I won't leave you!"  
  
"Don't be stubborn! Listen to what I'm saying Sakura dear. Go!" Tomoyo sternly ordered as Blow laughed evilly.  
  
Eriol seeing the situation desperately tried to get up but collapsed down towards the floor. He cursed angrily as he tried again.  
  
"Go Sakura!"  
  
The little girl then ran forward protecting her mother that sat behind, leaning against the wall that stained of blood. Tomoyo seeing what her daughter was doing, began to panic, and tried urgently to make her legs move up.  
  
Sakura frowned as she watched Blow approach. Stretching her little arms wide open, she determinedly acted like a shield for her mother.  
  
"Sakura no!!" Tomoyo called desperately as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Eriol finally, able to stand, grasped his sword and began to run after Blow. He would be late. Eriol wouldn't be able to catch up with him to protect his most precious treasures in the world that was his beloved wife and his daughter. Angry by that fact, he tried to speed up, forcing his weak legs to run faster, ignoring the fervent pain that stabbed him down.  
  
Until it hit him.  
  
With a smile he cried out loudly. "Sakura now!!! Aim it on his eyes!"  
  
Tomoyo looked confused but her daughter understood his words perfectly. Smiling she gathered two balls of fire in each palm, causing Tomoyo to gap as Sakura's unnatural abilities. So Eriol knew the truth. But when did her daughter have such powers? How could she have not known?  
  
Blow now 10 foot away opened his mouth dangerously as Sakura aimed precisely and thrust the flames of fire directly into the serpent's eyes. Blow hissed as he squinted his eyes, shaking his head in pain. Eriol catching up took this time to run up from Blow's back towards his head.  
  
"It ends." he whispered with a grin as he stabbed the sword into the serpent's head and transmitted the fire non-stop from his hands.  
  
Blow cried in pain as he wiggled around, trying to shake his enemy away, but Eriol stood firm. Soon Blow's body began to burn all up in flames, from his head to his tail. Eriol let go of his sword and jumped off to watch the monster cry in the burning fire.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her daughter tightly as she dig her head away onto her mother's shoulder. It ended. Everything was finished. Her revenge was accomplished.

Tomoyo was finally free.

* * *

Last chapter will come soon!!!! Yeah!!!! I'm almost done with the fic!!! Hope u'r enjoying it so far!!! SO PLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you for those who have! You really make me glad :) 

Well so cya in the last chapter or chapter 8!


	8. With You

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! Also inspired by One Piece, which belongs to Eiichiro Oda!  
  
"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.  
  
Last chapter of "My Treasure" is finally here! Thank you, readers, for all the support and reviews you left me! I really appreciate every single person that has followed this fic!!! Thanx you all and enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Sakura laughed and danced that night with the pirates, as Eriol's ship lightened up in great celebration for their victory and great amount of treasures they obtained. The pirates all laughed and clapped their hands together for the little girl that smiled and danced, while delicious food and good beer were displayed onto the large table for everyone to enjoy.  
  
This night was surely different from the others. This night seemed to have a glimpse more of happiness.  
  
Eriol smiling, slowly swept the little angel into his arms as they joined into a dance. Sakura giggled as he twirled her around before gazing her in content. She looked exactly like her beautiful mother.  
  
"Well little Sakura you kept your promise very well." he spoke smiling.  
  
"Yes I did!" she announced proudly making him chuckle.  
  
"Now I've also kept my part of the bargain. I brought your mother back to you safely."  
  
"You did mister. I knew you would." she replied smiling.  
  
Eriol dipped her down before bringing her back up, making Sakura laugh in delight as Eriol chuckled along.  
  
"Mister." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Yes little one?"  
  
"What about my second promise?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That." he began contemplating for a while. "How about me?"  
  
Sakura smiled widely and hugged him tightly in a warm embrace. "Yes!!!" she cried in joy.  
  
Eriol chuckled he was glad that she had accepted him, he was a bit worried about her reaction at first, but turns out that she wanted him to be her father. Well, he was truly her real father, except that she did not now, and would continue not knowing until someone else accepted him back as well.  
  
Eriol giving a one last twirl slowly put her daughter down on her feet, "Go have fun kiddo."  
  
Sakura nodded her head smiling, "Yes daddy!" she replied before joining the dance again with the cheerful crew.  
  
He boyishly smiled widely at her words. That did not seem bad at all. He could get used to this. He would get used to this. Eriol could just now imagine himself with his family and he would love every minute of it.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
Tomoyo leaned forward at the wooden rails of the ship, alienated from the celebration taking place some meters away.  
  
She sighed contently. No more troubles for her to worry about now. She would finally go back home to a normal and peaceful life. Although knowing that her heart ached for something more, Tomoyo ignored her urges to look towards the midnight sky, decorated by the silver stars. It was such a beautiful sight to watch.  
  
"May I join in?" Eriol suddenly showed up with a smile.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead." Tomoyo replied as she watched him lean forward at the rails beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Eriol asked as he pointed towards her injuries.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good to hear that."  
  
"I forgot to thank you for everything you've done." Tomoyo spoke softly. "You were a great help."  
  
"No problem." Eriol replied. "But hey! You still owe me my payment for my services. Remember?"  
  
"Right, for your services. What do you want." Tomoyo asked grinning.  
  
"I want to be the father of my own daughter." he spoke with a wide smile.  
  
Tomoyo gaped at his request but quickly then began to laugh, making Eriol grin towards her reaction.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"As a pirate you should know." she replied still laughing.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Oh Eriol, pirates can't have a family. The sea calls them to their mission, their true life style."  
  
Eriol knew that well, but he wouldn't give up everything because of that motto. "I'll be the first."  
  
"The first for what?" Tomoyo asked when she stopped laughing.  
  
"First pirate to have a family."  
  
"You won't make it." she replied sadly with a smile.  
  
"How do you know if I won't make it?"  
  
"How do you know you will?" Tomoyo questioned back.  
  
"What I've learned, while being a pirate, is that people have to take chances. Life is full of risks and you have to step forward and be prepared for whatever that comes to you." Eriol explained. "Now back to my initial question. May I be the father of my child?"  
  
Tomoyo looked helplessly at him. She did not know what to say. Was it right to take this chance or was it right to turn away.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "No you may not." she finally spoke making Eriol gap to her response.  
  
Tomoyo then pushed herself away from the rail and started her way towards the basement, but Eriol quickly grasped her wrist and held her back.  
  
"Why not?" he questioned in seriousness.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me why and I'll let you leave." he tried again.  
  
Silence was held between them both as suddenly sounds of tears were heard. Tomoyo's body began to tremble as Eriol started to worry. He let go of her wrist as she stood silently there sobbing.  
  
"I don't know why." she finally responded.  
  
Eriol smiled as he slowly turned her around to see her mesmerizing face. He wiped her tears delicately away as he lift her shin up.  
  
"I will take care of you both, I promise. I don't want to lose my two most precious treasures. I will not let you leave me again. See this." he pointed towards the tattoo on her arm and then on his own. "This is our bond..."  
  
"Which holds us together for eternity." Tomoyo finished the sentence that both had once spoken together in unison on their wedding day.  
  
"I. Love. You. Tomoyo." he clearly spoke each word softly to her ears.  
  
Tears began to fall from her amethyst eyes in happiness. Tomoyo had longed to hear him utter those precious words again to her. She then beautifully smiled before embracing him tightly in warmth.  
  
"I love you too." she spoke truthfully.  
  
"I know, you confessed it already." he mocked happily in love.  
  
"Oh don't ruin this Eriol." she whined with a laugh.  
  
"So can I be a father now?"  
  
"Kiss me first and I'll think about it." Tomoyo replied grinning.  
  
"I thought you've never ask."  
  
Eriol slowly leaned downward to reach her red lips.  
  
Those lips were so soft to taste and so warm against his own lips. She then slowly allowed his tongue to swarm inside and her flavor just filled him with delight. Tomoyo moaned to that wonderful sensation she had waited to taste again in years. Both lips urged for more, while the passion grew between them like fever.  
  
They both broke apart for air, as they gazed at each other's eyes with love, while leaning their foreheads against each other.  
  
"I was wondering." spoke Eriol with a grin. "Would Sakura want a sibling?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed softly and kissed him. "Not now Eriol. Not now."  
  
"Right." Eriol replied chuckling before consuming her lips once again to that amazing passion of his.  
  
_FINIS_

* * *

This is it! Leave me a last REVIEW PLZ!!!! Thanx again for everything!!! Keep checking back for new fics!!! Hope to cya around :) 

Lots of luv and byz!


End file.
